Ewens Ruins
by Maly.'m'.Aka
Summary: La solitude cause la plus grande des folies. Magic/ Adventure


__**Note:_ La poésie du début est la traduction française de Lacrimosa du groupe "Kalafina"._**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_**

_**Prélude**_

_Au coeur des ténèbres, le futur s'entrelace au désespoir  
>Froidement illuminé par le clair de lune dévoilant la tristesse<em>

Guidé par le secret que tu m'as donné  
>Je traverserai le silence de la nuit pâle<p>

Lacrimosa  
>Brisé et disparu au loin<p>

_Je veux aimer ce monde éblouissant une fois de plus  
>Je garderai ce rêve caché au fond de mes yeux<br>Jusqu'à ce que les larmes coulent en mon coeur souillé_

Le carrosse fantôme fend les ténèbres  
>Et se dirige vers la lumière<br>Le piège du nom de rêve  
>Nous attire vers les flammes<p>

Aucune lamentation n'atteindra  
>Les dieux insensibles au-dessus du ciel<br>Porteus de larmes...

Nous deviendrons le bois incandescent  
>Qui un jour brûlera le ciel<p>

Porteurs d'espoir...  
>Je veux aimer sans crainte<br>Ce monde couvert de sang où je suis née  
>Plutôt qu'être pardonnée, je veux pardonner et croire<br>Comptant les jours de larmes  
>En ce monde souillé<p>

_Espérent qu'ils me soient rendus au levé du soleil...  
><em>

A chaque monde sa fin, a chaque ère sa révolution, a chaque être sa profétie.

Mais qu'est ce monde si privisible, dont personne ne veux?

Existe t-il vraiment un futur, pour ces personnes, si avides de le connaitre qu'ils détruisent leurs présent?

Le passé existe t-il réellement, où est ce simplement une excuse qui nous sert a avancer?

Dans ce monde ou l'espace-temps est troublé, puisse t-il une belle histoire naître du néan?

J'ai une tonne d'autres questions comme celles-ci. Elles sont, elles aussi, sans réponses.

Quand bien même il y en aurait, je ne les croirais pas.

Je suis une petite fleur fanée, qui est maintenue a l'écart des rayons du soleil.

Je suis un petit être avide de connaissances, qui grimpe petit a petit les échelons du savoir, qui n'est lui-même qu'une illusion.

Le destin m'a placé sur un pauvre continent, qui peut être n'existe même pas aux yeux des autres.

J'ai trouvé un nom pour parler de l'être inutile et tourmenté que je suis. Exayl.

Je suis seule dans le noir, et je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir trouver la sortie de mon enfer.

Prologue.

Une Lumière intense fusa et se réfléchit sur les miroirs qui se trouvaient de partout sur les murs. Ils renvoyèrent tous la lumière sur un immense rubis qui d'illumina et éclara

la salle d'une douce lueur rouge.

Pen s'avenca. Dans sa poitrine, son coeur battait si fort, qu'elle sentait son pouls dans son coup, dans ses poignets...

Elle s'arrêta devant les énormes trônes de marbre blanc ou siegaient les juges,impassibles.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se redressa et prit la parole d'une voix qu'elle rendait sûre et maitrisée.

- Je suis Kuitense Pen. Celà fait cinq ans que j'étudie dans cet établissement et je viens maintenant réclamer mes droits.

Les juges, impassibles, ne clignèrent pas de l'oeil.

Pen les déviseaga chacun tour a tour, et repris la parole avec une voix de compteuse.

- Lors de ces cinq ans, j'ai beaucoup appris. J'ai appris que le monde vis dans un équilibre. C'est pour préserver cet équilibre que je viens aujourd'huis quémander l'allience a un élément.

Elle reprit son souffle. Son coeur s'était calmé et elle ne tremblait plus. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour charmer le jury.

- Nous avons étudiés l'air, libre et agile. L'air qui nous fais vivre et qui sèche nos larmes.

Nous avons appris le feu, déstructeur et déterminé. Celui qui nous venge ou nous protège.

Nous avons observé l'eau, calme et sage. Elle, qui acceuille nos larmes en son sein et en fait un tout.

Elle marqua une pause, puis repris.

-Mais aucun de ces éléments ne m'intérèsse.

J'ai tout de suite étée subjuguée par la force de la terre, sa douce compassion.

C'est sur cette même terre que nous avons battis nos villes et nos lois.

Avec ce pouvoir, je m'engage a faire perdurer l'équilibre de cette planète, par tout les moyens.

Elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers son public. Elle avait su captiver le jury, et elle s'en félicitait étant donné qu'elle avait inventé son texte au fur et a mesure.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, un membre du jury se leva et déclara:

- Kuittense Pen, ton discourt nous a plu et tes années d'études ont étées gratifiées de brillantes notes. Nous t'accordons ce pouvoir.

Pen sentit son sang se glacer et elle frissonna.

- Néamoins, continua le jury, cette tâche et rude et nombre de jeunes âmes comme la tiennes ont échouées dans leurs tâche. Pour t'aider dans celle-ci, tu as le droit de choisir un compagnon, qui partout te sera fidèle, que tu aideras et qui t'aideras a son tour.

Pen ne réfléchit qu'un court instant.

- Monsieur, j'ai, depuis ma petite enfance, une amie qui m'est très chère, autant par son bon caractère que par ses aptitudes combatives. J'aimerais partager cette aventure avec elle, si elle le souhaite.

- Quel est son nom? Demanda le jury.

- Elle se nomme Phuile Karène.

Le juge griffona ce nom sur un bout de papier et repris la parole.

- L'honneur que tu nous demande, nous te l'offtrons. Pars a présent, car tu as a faire.

Pen s'inclina rapidemment et quitta la salle d'un pas de plomb. Son aventure commençait.

Voilà le début. Rhalala c'que j'aime pas les débuts...Mais bon, j'éspère avoir au moins une rewiews?


End file.
